Frozen: Snow-monster or not?
by terrietont
Summary: Marshmallow is visited by his "big" brother Olaf (takes place after isolation)


Summary: Marshmallow is visited by his "big" brother Olaf (takes place after isolation and before Frozen fever)

"Hello?" Olaf called outside of the castle cheerfully. A loud grunt and a large white figure stood at the icy doors of Queen Elsa's ice palace.

Marshmallow the 15 foot tall snowman/snow-monster bodyguard emerged from the doors: his face with a mutual expression his eyes empty and dark. He growled mutually in response to Olaf's attention. "Hi Marshy it's me again your big brother Olaf!" Olaf yelled out happily: marshmallow grunted in what sounded like: 'I guess you can come inside...' The giant snowman moved a little to the side allowing Olaf to freely walk into the palace. "Wow..." Olaf sighed in delight. "It looks so different than before..." he commented earning a mutual grunt in response.  
"don't wreck" Marshmallow growled threateningly at Olaf as the little snowman was fiddling with a few things inside the palace.

"Hey Marshy?" The behemoth snowman looked to Olaf. "What?" He asked. "How about we make this place a lot more people friendly?" Olaf suggested.

Marshmallow hadn't a clue of what that meant. "Maybe you'll get to see Elsa again?" Olaf suggested: in a matter of seconds the snow-monsters eyes lit up. "MAMA!" he bellowed joyfully. Olaf gasped happily at the giant. "You excited to see your mama again?" he asked cheerfully as Marshmallow grunted happily in agreement. "I happy"

Olaf shrieked in joy. "Yes yes yes, let's make this a nice little home palace so when Elsa and Anna visit they can stay over night!" Olaf announced: if it weren't for his flurry he'd probably melt in joy.

Chapter 2: Elsa returns.

A few days Olaf had told them about her palace being all fixed up and visitor friendly: Anna of course was the first who decided to check it out: She somehow convinced both Elsa and Kristoff to tag along: whilst the kingdom was in charge by Kai.

"Man so breath taking" He ice deliverer murmured in awe.

Elsa smiled up at her creation. "I never knew that I was capable of such structure..." he sighed in disbelief.

Anna squealed happily heading up to the front doors.

"Wow..." she muttered seeing the inside made up with not only fixed chandeliers but snow chairs and other modern furniture made of ice or snow.

Elsa's eyes widened in amazement. "That's..." She became speechless of how more and newly inviting her ice palace  
had become.

"Bmph, Bmph Bmph!" A stomping sound was shaking the castle.

"MAAAAAAMMMMAAAA!" A loud deep monstrous bellow of a voice came echoing through the palace walls. Anna gasped trying to keep her balance on the ground. Kristoff fell forward from the impact. "Whoa!"

Elsa held onto a stairway support anxiously.

Marshmallow came rushing down toward Elsa. "MAMA!" he cried lovingly. Elsa smiled awkwardly as the ground shook more and more as the snowy behemoth ran towards her.

"Hello Marshmallow" she greeted warmly. "Hewo Mama!" Marshmallow said back. It surprised Elsa that a being such as Marshmallow could turn so quickly, from being a raging snow-monster with fearful aggressions; to a big baby-like Olaf calling her 'mama'

"Uhhhna, Iceman" He smiled greeting Anna and Kristoff. Kristoff waved awkwardly and nervously Anna smiled as optimistically as ever. "Hi!"

"Me be a bad boy mama..." Marshmallow looked down shamefully. Elsa looked up at her creation in worry. "What are talking about?"

"Marshmallow chase auntie and uncle down slope and drop off snowy cliff" Marshmallow admitted. Kristoff kinda coughed. "And uh you kinda tried to kill us as well..." he whispered shyly.

The snowman frowned. "It not my fault: Uhhna throw snowball at me..." Marshmallow looked down hurt again. Anna looked over to Elsa sheepishly smiling. "Yeah uhh sorry about that..." she awkwardly apologized. "Exept it my fault. Me throw Iceman and Uuhhna off stair." He said still looking down.

Elsa pet the giants knee: "it's okay big guy, I know you didn't mean it... Besides everyone's okay see?"

Elsa smiled reassuring the snowman.

"I Happy to see Mama come back!" He chuckled in his deep bellowing voice.

"You like new improved palace?" He asked like a kid showing their mother their drawings.

Elsa smiled at the behemoth. "I love it, it's very nice Marshmallow." She complemented. If snowmen could blush Marshmallow's face would have turned to a pink colour.

"Thanks mama" he replied sincerely.  
Anna looked around smiling. "So was it just you Marshmallow?" She asked curiously. "It was me too!" A voice came: a smaller goofier looking snowman cheered at the top of the newly improved staircase.  
"Oh Hi Olaf!" Anna smiled. "Hi Anna, Hi Kristoff, Hi Elsa, Hi Marshmallow" Olaf greeted everyone. Elsa gasped seeing Olaf's snowy stumps lean a little too close to the edge of the staircase. "Olaf be careful!" she cried but too late Olaf had already fallen turning him into a snow pancake. Anna Elsa and Kristoff ran towards the pancake Olaf. "Wow... Quite the workout, though I am feeling a little flat!" Olaf commented chuckling. Elsa quickly raised her hand and immediately Olaf was fixed into solid shape again with his little flurry fixed. "Oh thanks!" Elsa chuckle in relief.


End file.
